


true lover

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Background pairings for the sake of cameos include: chuuves 2jin hyewon and viseul, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, GL, Lesbian Sex, Party, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Smutty but with a lot of talk of MARRIAGE and LOVE and OTHER CUTE THINGS, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Yuri, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: jinsoul and jungeun sneak off to enjoy themselves at an engagement party, and reflect on their feelings towards one another along the way.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	true lover

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys heard the song [true lover by yerin baek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4G324C8YDM)? it's really sweet and chill AND gay coded, and it's had me in one heck of a ~*soft mood*~ lately!! so you can thank that track for my last few fics being much cuter than they usually are kdkjgbdb ANYWAY, like my last story, this one's got a lot of talk of FEELINGS in it but it's still pretty spicy, so tread carefully... i always love feeding the lipsoul nation, so please enjoy!! ♥

“Do we have to? I mean, _really_ have to? Won't they mind if we just, you know...skip this one?”

“Jungeun,” Jinsoul laughed as she took her girlfriend's hand, “we _have_ to go. This is to celebrate Sooyoung finally popping the question! I know the girls like to have a lot of get-togethers, but this is a special occasion. Besides, didn't you have fun this morning? I know _I_ had a lot of fun this morning.”

Jungeun narrowed her eyes as Jinsoul winked, and sighed wearily.

“Isn't that even more reason to stay home? I'll do whatever you want.”

“You'd do that anyway, I'd hope.”

“Ugh, I _would_ , but...” Jungeun whined, dragging her feet as she was led out of the dorm room door. “Oh, fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with.”

“Come on, you know you'll have a nice time.”

“Maybe I'll actively try not to have a nice time now, just to spite us both.”

Jinsoul laughed a little louder as Jungeun smirked, and shook her head.

“I'll make _sure_ you have a nice time, so stop pouting. Come on, we'll miss all the good food.”

Jungeun felt her smirk turn into a big grin at the promise of Jinsoul's fawning, and nodded reluctantly; stepping outside of the dorm room's front door and onto the soft carpet of the hallway outside.

It was no secret to anyone in Loona just who the romantic entanglements were. Having to spend so much time around each other every single day, it was kind of inevitable that some people would fall in love, in a way. Jinsoul and Jungeun were the absolute worst kept secret in the entire group, whilst Jiwoo and Sooyoung were a very obvious, loved-up version of what the two of them were behind closed doors. Jungeun always felt a little embarrassed by public displays of affection, which really, had only served her career well. Jinsoul, too, preferred to keep their displays of adoration private where possible; but she wasn't averse to holding hands, or better yet, feeling Jungeun rest her head on her shoulder after long days of practice on the bus home.

Today, one of the romantic entanglements was being celebrated in full force. As a small but close-knit group of girls, everyone in Loona knew exactly what the situations were. It was a small rumour going around that Haseul and Vivi were involved, though nobody knew for sure; Heejin and Hyunjin were always flirting, jokingly or otherwise; and when it came to Chaewon and Hyejoo, they were no secret at all - no matter how much they might have wanted to remain that way. Jiwoo and Sooyoung, on the other hand, had gone all out and actually gotten _engaged_.

Yerim and Yeojin were mostly just the peacekeepers, if anything. Not involved in anything themselves, they found themselves almost honorary daughters of the couples that surrounded them. Jungeun and Jinsoul had even been told that, in the Loona books of lore, Yerim became a part of Odd Eye Circle through them 'combining their colours'. Jungeun had laughed immaturely at that, whilst Jinsoul had seemed totally enamoured at the prospect. Jungeun had felt her heart flutter at her affections back then; little had changed now, too.

And so, the two of them had found their feet carrying them hastily down the corridors of their dorm rooms. Dorm door after door passed their eyes in a whoosh of white blur; rushing a little more with each footstep to get to the party out back, in the garden surrounded by high walls and away from prying eyes. Honestly, with the way Jiwoo behaved around Sooyoung, it was a miracle they'd never been found out as an actual, bonafide couple by the general public. Jiwoo had let slip recently how she and Sooyoung had fought because Sooyoung had briefly paid more attention to Chaewon than her. _How very platonic,_ Jungeun thought with a smirk. _You girls are gonna get caught if you're not careful._

But here, with Jinsoul's palm tightly in her own, could she really call them all out on their romance when she was doing the exact same? This situation was something that scared Jungeun a little, too. Jinsoul and her had been together for even longer than Jiwoo and Sooyoung, and yet, those two had gotten engaged already.

...

Did that mean _she_ had to pop the question soon, too? She knew Jinsoul probably would wait for her to do it, rather than the other way around...

“Urk...”

“Hm?” Jinsoul asked as Jungeun lagged a little behind her, and tugged unintentionally on her arm. “What's up, Jungie?”

“Nothing, nothing...just feeling...a little hungry.”

“Lucky for us that they decided to have a barbecue then, eh?” Jinsoul said with a wink, not believing a word Jungeun had said, and turned around to keep walking. “Whoever decided this building had to be this big ought to be slapped.”

Jungeun laughed, and eventually, the two of them made it to the elevator downwards. The doors behind them dinged shut, closing with a smooth, automatic motion of silver clasping together. Jungeun leant back against the metal bar of the elevator's railing, folding her arms as Jinsoul and her let go of each other's hands momentarily; and, as the elevator began to move downwards through the shaft of the building, Jinsoul smirked - walking over slowly to place her hands either side of Jungeun's bar that she rest on.

“Hmm? And just what do you think you're doing?”

Jinsoul smiled, wordlessly leaning down to kiss Jungeun's neck, and pressed her body against her.

“Ah...” Jungeun whispered, wrapping her arms around Jinsoul's waist as she kissed, and Jinsoul's lips curved into a smile against her skin. “Hey, no fair...”

“Really? I thought you liked it when we did things like this. Sneaking off, or feeling the rush like someone would catch us...” Jinsoul said smugly, and felt her lips slowly brush against the soft skin of Jungeun. Pressing her nose a little into the dip between her shoulder and her neck, Jinsoul breathed her in a little. “Ah, you smell so good...”

“...Stop being mean,” Jungeun protested falsely, leaning her head back to allow Jinsoul more room to kiss; and, cruelly, the elevator doors slid open.

Jinsoul leapt backwards from her girlfriend as though they hadn't been doing anything at all, and Jungeun shook her head; smiling angrily at the woman before her. 

“ _Aww_. Guess it's time to go,” Jinsoul chuckled.

“You really are such an asshole sometimes.”

“What's the matter? Did it turn you on again?” Jinsoul replied with a wink, and Jungeun repressed the blush that she so desperately wanted to scorch her face. “Come on, we're almost there.”

“This party better be worth passing up on sex for. If they ever get a divorce, I'm going to be angry.”

Jinsoul's melodic laughter filled the echoey hall of the lobby once more, and Jinsoul slipped her arm around Jungeun's own as they began to walk towards the garden area of the dorms.

As their shoes clicked against the tiled floor, Jinsoul's dress breezed along with the force of their walking, and Jungeun slipped her hands into her jean pockets.

Jinsoul looked light, airy, and positively breathtaking today; a powder blue summer dress to compliment her dark hair, Jungeun had thought how damn beautiful she looked before stepping out this morning. Meanwhile, she'd opted for the same kind of clothes she always wore in her offtime; a pair of dark jeans, some boots, and a plaid shirt to throw on alongside it.

“Ah, there they are!”

“Huh? Oh, right.”

Jinsoul waved brightly at the girls that had noticed her and Jungeun walking, through a large, square window that led to the backyard outside. The grass always looked so vividly beautiful and green; the sky above them was a warm, comfortable shade of blueish-pink, signalling the coming sunset above. Jiwoo was hanging all over Sooyoung as usual, and in turn, Sooyoung was doing the same. Jungeun rolled her eyes playfully as Jinsoul grinned wide.

“Aww, they're so cute.”

“Those two...they really _are_ gonna get in trouble one day, I swear.”

“So,” Jinsoul replied, placing a finger on her chin in contemplation. “When are you gonna ask me to marry you, Jungeun?”

“Ack-!”

“Hey, Jinsoul! Jungeun!” Haseul greeted, opening the door as the two of them walked up, and Jinsoul smiled as though Jungeun hadn't just had a heart attack behind her. “Thanks for coming, guys. Sorry it was kind of short notice...Jiwoo insisted we did something to celebrate!”

“It's no problem," Jungeun shrugged. "Wow, those two, though...they're really going to tie the knot, eh?”

“Isn't it cute?” Vivi exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she walked up behind Haseul. “I think it's been a long time coming, really.”

“Unnie!” Yeojin called from across the garden with a mouth half full of rice. “Come on, try the barbecue! It's great!”

Jungeun smiled and waved at Jiwoo and Sooyoung from afar, having turned their attention away from one another just to acknowledge the presence of the two women who had just entered.

“Jungeun!” Jiwoo beamed, still hanging her arms around Sooyoung's neck. “Thank you sooo much for coming! Help yourself to whatever!”

“Thanks,” Jungeun replied with a chuckle. “You two are such goofballs. You're lucky I love you both.”

“Aww, Jungeun, you big softie,” Sooyoung cooed. “Come here.”

“Hey, what are you -”

Jiwoo and Sooyoung came over with a laugh of their own, surrounding Jungeun in a big, squashing hug, to which Jungeun protested. Jinsoul looked on with a laugh of her own.

“Alright, knock it off already!” Jungeun said with an exasperated laugh, and shoved her way out from the two surrounding her. “Honestly! I need some food in me before you do mushy stuff like that.”

Jiwoo and Sooyoung giggled, and Jungeun shook her head. Jinsoul smiled as Jungeun turned back to face her, and before either of them could really get any words out at all, the two of them shared a little moment that they knew neither could describe accurately, even if they really wanted to.

The atmosphere of love was something that was so...comfortable, so warm, that it didn't really need to be spoken or even demonstrated in a grandiose way, sometimes. Love really was just being able to look at the eyes of your lover, seeing them smiling at you without another word, and thinking _hey, this person really is mine. This really is someone I could marry, actually, and not want for another thing for the rest of my life._

“...Ah, damn.” Jungeun said with a chuckle. “Guess I've really got myself in trouble this time.”

Love was also kind of terrifying to experience, too.

Jungeun knew that was how she felt about Jinsoul, even just standing slightly apart from her; and watching, as she turned her eyes away to look back at Haseul and Vivi, making small talk with her companions for a little while, having shown up to the barbecue a little later than everyone else.

The atmosphere of the garden was friendly and lively, much like how it felt to be in Loona, really. The sky above was changing to that summer kind of pink that Jungeun had always been so fond of, and her eyes scanned every inch of the world around her. The vivid colours of the flowers in the vases, the ways that her companions were behaving, even the way that Yerim had decided to blast her own songs on the stereo around the garden, despite that this wasn't actually _her_ day at all.

Jiwoo had laughed and playfully tickled her after she'd done that, and Sooyoung had looked on with a tinge of adoration in her eyes.

Jungeun smiled warmly, and looked over to where Jinsoul was sat, one leg crossed over the other, talking to Haseul and Vivi about something or other.

“...Why does it feel so lonely when she's not next to me?” Jungeun mumbled to herself. “When did I let myself get like this?”

Chaewon and Hyejoo were over in the opposite corner of the garden, keeping to themselves as usual, and Jungeun thought about how much she'd much rather be doing that than having to go and talk to other people right now. Heejin, Hyunjin and Yeojin had made their own way over to Jungeun, bringing her over a small paper plate of the barbecued meat to share, and Jungeun had thanked them for the selfless act.

After making some idle conversation between mouthfuls, Jungeun felt as though she had thoroughly exhausted herself socially enough for one day. Never one for too much social interaction - well, with anyone who wasn't Jinsoul or Sooyoung - she was ready to call it a day already. As if the photoshoots and choreographies weren't bad enough, a party was draining in a different way altogether.

Her eyes scanned across the garden for Jinsoul, who had disappeared from the place she'd been sat at with Haseul and Vivi, and looked around in confusion.

“Where's she gone...?” Jungeun said to herself; before she felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around her neck from behind. “Ah...”

“Thinking of me, are you? I hope it's me, anyway.”

Jungeun smiled, and leant back against the woman that had her arms around her.

“Of course it's you. Who else would I even allow into my brain enough, huh?”

“Good point,” Jinsoul replied as Jungeun turned around, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. “I missed you. You should have come over and talked with us.”

“Mm, you know me...not a big talker.”

Jinsoul laughed with a cute grin, and shrugged.

“Guess I'm just lucky enough to keep hearing your pretty voice, huh?”

“Guess so,” Jungeun laughed back, and shook her head in embarrassment at the compliment. “...You look gorgeous today. I can't remember if I told you that or not, given that we were a little preoccupied before coming out here.”

“Preoccupied? Oh, right...you mean when we had sex this morning.”

“You forgot about such a passionate morning fling? Guess I'll have to up my game,” Jungeun sighed jokingly with a shake of her head.

“As if I'd _actually_ forget," Jinsoul replied with a low voice. "You know I can't get enough of you.”

Jungeun felt a slight shock of arousal make itself known as Jinsoul looked at her with a set of hungry eyes. She swallowed the lump of excitement forming in her throat down quickly before it snowballed into something else entirely.

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Hey!” Jinsoul laughed. “Besides...you can't remember if you complimented my dress? You did, for the record, but it's always nice to hear. In fact, tell me again.”

Jungeun laughed bashfully.

“No.”

“Hey, come on...”

Jinsoul prodded at Jungeun's shoulder, and the two of them chuckled themselves into another moment that only the two of them could recognize. That same familiar feeling. _Love_. It lingered in the air.

“...Jinsoul,” Jungeun began, and found that her eyes were quickly drawn to the sight of Jinsoul biting her lip a little. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Hmm?”

“About, you know...about me asking you to...um...”

Jinsoul laughed. “Oh, you mean about you _proposing_? Nah. I just wanted to tease you a little.”

“Wha--! Hey, no fair!”

“Hee hee...well...” Jinsoul began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and tilted her head to the side as she looked at a now breathless Jungeun. “Would that really be so bad?”

Seeing Jinsoul looking so beautiful and biting her lip like this...feeling her being such a tease just a moment ago, and talking of the heat of the moment all the way back from this morning...

...

It all served to fuel one very, very unmistakeable emotion.

“Uh, no...no, of course not.”

Jinsoul had, effortlessly, turned her on all over again.

Jungeun laughed coyly, and Jinsoul narrowed her eyes.

“...You're feeling _some type of way_ , aren't you?”

“What?! _Jinsoul!_ ”

“Your sexy voice gave it away,” Jinsoul stated matter-of-factly.

Jungeun laughed, and shook her head as she turned her gaze away to the ground.

“I've got no idea what you're talking about,” she replied nonchalantly. “Come on, it looks like they're gonna make some kind of announcement.”

Jinsoul was sharp. Sharp enough to recognize that familiar flicker in Jungeun's eyes of when she felt a particular type of way. Certainly sharp enough to recognize an all too familiar tone in Jungeun's voice of when she was feeling that certain type of way, too.

Jungeun laughed again, not wanting to turn around to face the woman she thought was indescribably attractive, and took her by the hand to the large seating area in the corner, near to where Chaewon and Hyejoo had been talking all this time. Jinsoul squeezed Jungeun's hand twice, and Jungeun felt a pang between her legs. She knew what that meant. _You're not getting out of this one, Jungeun._

“Everyone!” Jiwoo declared, tapping a teaspoon daintily against a wine glass, and looking around the garden at her various, honorary family members. “Please come and take a seat over here! Sooyoung and I wanted to make an announcement!”

Jungeun led Jinsoul over to the seating area; sitting down on the eggshell blue cushions of the garden sofa beneath her, and Jinsoul, pointedly, sat on her lap as she sat against the corner chair.

“Wh-whoa!” Jungeun whispered, and Jinsoul smiled smugly; hanging her arms over the edge of Jungeun's shoulders as she wrapped them around her neck. Jungeun's arms instinctively wrapped around Jinsoul's waist, and the two were mere centimetres apart.

“You don't mind me sitting like this, _right_? There's an awful lot of us to fill up the spaces on the cushions, after all.”

Jungeun felt the shock of strong arousal whip through her entire body.

“...No, not at all. So long as you know just what's going to happen later.”

“Oh, Jungeun...” Jinsoul replied, laughing as she looked away; before sharply turning her eyes back with an enamoured smile, and whispering in her girlfriend's ear. “I'm counting on it.”

“...”

“Everyone, c'mon!” Jiwoo's shrill cry echoed through the air, and reluctantly, Yeojin and Yerim tore themselves away from the barbecue. “That's it! Just make some room, everyone!”

The other members of Loona shuffled up next to each other, and really, it was lucky that Jinsoul _had_ decided to be so bold, because there was only just enough room on the patio furniture to fit all the members on the cushions, even without Jiwoo and Sooyoung.

Jungeun's arms were wrapped around Jinsoul's waist, stroking her back ever so slightly, and feeling a smug well of emotion spring in her heart when she noticed Jinsoul's eyes flickering under her touch.

_Jackpot._

“Enjoying yourself?”

“...Very much so, thank you,” Jinsoul replied with an airy laughter that suggested she was entirely embarrassed, and Jungeun couldn't help but laugh along with her quietly.

“Well, we'd just like to announce...” Sooyoung began, a bright smile on her face as Jiwoo clung to her hand, and cleared her throat. “We've decided when we're having the wedding. We're going to have a fall wedding, somewhere in America!”

The girls cooed with excitement around the sofa, whilst both Jungeun and Jinsoul were entirely preoccupied by each other. They felt happy for their friends, they truly did; but there was something heavy in the air between them today.

Those looks from earlier, that unspoken adoration before; it all felt like it was just...mounting.

Jungeun shifted her weight ever so slightly beneath Jinsoul to pull her a little closer to her; subtly, too, just so everyone else wouldn't notice; and Jinsoul made a tiny - but still present - noise of surprise.

“J-Jungeun...”

“We'll be announcing the wedding roles later on!” Jiwoo added to Sooyoung's bright speech. “So make sure you're around in the garden in a bit, okay? We'll be talking to everyone individually, of course!”

Jungeun felt like her mind was floating off from the rest of her body to somewhere else entirely. Her hand rest on the outer edge of Jinsoul's thigh, holding her steady with the other arm around her waist as she sat on her lap, and she could feel, even from here, that Jinsoul was hot all over.

Her body was responding to Jungeun's touch, even through the pretty summer dress she'd worn today, and that was enough to make Jungeun feel even hornier than the usual times Jinsoul would sit on her lap, unannounced.

She squirmed a bit, and Jinsoul shifted around a bit on her lap, too; and it wasn't before long until Jungeun realized what she was doing.

She was grinding down a little on her leg.

“Jinsoul...oh my God... _here_?”

“I need you to fuck me after this.”

Jungeun's eyelids flickered at the bold statement that had just been whispered in her ear; and felt her hands passionately grabbing at Jinsoul's body even more.

“...The moment this speech is done...”

Jinsoul laughed, breathily and excitedly, and Jungeun looked around them as subtly as she could. Nobody had noticed; the two of them were getting away with the obvious flirting because of everyone else being so wrapped up in Jiwoo and Sooyoung's announcement.

Jungeun cleared her throat.

“Um, so, can we get back to the barbecue?”

Jiwoo laughed at Jungeun's remark, and the rest of Loona did, too.

“Of course! Enjoy yourselves!” Jiwoo beamed, and Sooyoung nodded alongside her. “We'll talk to everyone in a bit, but we just wanted to get you all in one place to let you know the deal!”

“That sounds wonderful,” Vivi exclaimed. “Ah, I can't wait to see who the bridesmaids are gonna be!”

With a cacophony of different conversations suddenly beginning as everyone stood up, Jungeun and Jinsoul found that they were first to arrive to the sofa, and the last to leave. Jungeun felt immobilized by Jinsoul's body; so turned on that she could barely think about anything else right now; and Jinsoul, too, had completely caved in the same.

“...Fuck...Jungeun...” Jinsoul whispered, and laughed breathlessly. “Take me somewhere already...!”

“Come with me,” Jungeun whispered bluntly against her girlfriend's ear heatedly, and, as Jinsoul stood up quickly, Jungeun took her by the hand, and scarpered inside quickly towards the lobby doors.

The two of them hadn't bothered to check if they had been spotted. At this point in the lust, it really didn't matter. Jungeun's mind was only full of one thing. Jinsoul was the same. Suddenly, the party was a complete afterthought. The only thing that mattered right now was having their hands on each other.

_I have to fuck her,_ Jungeun thought desperately, _right now. It has to be now, or I'll die._

Rushing through the lobby, they knew they didn't have enough time - or patience - for the elevator ride and the walk back to their dorm room. Besides, Jiwoo and Sooyoung had both said openly how they wanted to talk to everyone back in the garden at some point; leaving outright would just seem rude. But if they were quick...

“Over here,” Jungeun quickly said, spotting the supply closet to the right; and Jinsoul laughed.

“The _supply_ _closet_? Not very glamorous, is it?”

“Who cares? Come here. I want you, now.”

Jinsoul gasped, an enamoured smile on her face as she nodded along with Jungeun's bossy demands.

“I like it when you're like this.”

“Good, because this is all your fault.”

Jungeun swung the door open, and luckily found that the so-called 'supply' closet was remarkably barren. Inside, all there was were some old clothes and a discarded broom; which meant plenty of room for her to do exactly what she wanted.

Pulling Jinsoul inside the room after her, the door closed behind them with a satisfying, soft click; and their lips, like magnets, immediately attached together in a heated, passionate kiss.

“Mm!” Jinsoul moaned, and Jungeun was besides herself. The supply closet light was dim and crappy, and in a way, that only added to the ambiance. It felt like they were locked in their own little world, stuck in here; a bubble of unrelenting passion and horny fortitude that was going to only get better and better. Their lips slid against one another, gasps and moans slipping out from between the breaths of their lungs, and Jungeun pressed Jinsoul up against the wall as she wrapped her hands around her thighs.

“ _Baby_...”

“Ugh, I love when you call me that...”

Jungeun felt another pang rush through her body, and Jinsoul's trembling fingers began to undo the buttons of her lover's plaid shirt. Jungeun lifted Jinsoul up by her thighs, pressing her hard against the wall with her body, and kissing fervently at her neck.

“You're so hot...do you have any idea how crazy you drive me?”

“Ah... _Jungeun_...!”

Jungeun dragged her lips along the soft skin of Jinsoul's pretty neck; sucking a little gently in a familiar movement to the two of them, of wanting to leave a lovebite, but knowing better; and, as she kept Jinsoul pressed against the wall, Jinsoul slipped her arms out of her dress to pull it down over her chest, and Jungeun shoved her dress up around her waist, too.

“Oh, fuck...” Jungeun breathed, feeling Jinsoul slipping her shirt off of her back, and exposing her chest against her own. “I just...ah...”

Her breathing was hot and heavy; and Jinsoul's hands were bunching up into the back of her hair with desperation to feel Jungeun touch her. Jungeun's arms were already feeling the burn from holding up Jinsoul's body so forcefully against the wall; keeping her pinned there with her own; and, slipping one hand in between the legs of the girl she had right in between her, she couldn't wait any more.

Their tongues slid together in between each kiss, and Jungeun's hand snaked its way into Jinsoul's underwear. Her fingertips met with an already slick wetness.

“You're already this wet for me...?”

“I wish you could fuck me in our bed,” Jinsoul pleaded, and Jungeun groaned. “Ugh, Jungeun...!”

“I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight,” Jungeun growled. “I'm glad it's our day off tomorrow.”

“A- _Ah!”_

Jungeun's fingertips slipped against Jinsoul's clit; rubbing at the tip just enough to make her twitch against her touch, and then to make her jolt when she moved it away. Jungeun's fingers were nicely soaked already as it was, and that just made her want to fuck her girlfriend even more.

Slipping her tongue into her mouth again, half-naked and horny, here, in this supply closet when everyone at the party was still waiting for them to get back, she slipped two fingers inside Jinsoul, and listened with ecstasy at the noise that came from her lover's lips.

“Aah, Jungeun!”

“Fuck...! Jinsoul... _ah_...!”

Fucking her _never_ got old. Slipping her fingers inside, Jungeun moved with a steady rhythm that she knew pleased Jinsoul beyond belief, and had made her come so many times at this point. It was true, they loved each other; they loved each other dearly, in fact; but it would be a lie to say that the physicality between them wasn't astronomically delicious.

“Lay me down...the floor...” Jinsoul breathed, and Jungeun did as she was told. Luckily, the floor seemed nice and clean; really, this place seemed seldom used at all.

Laying Jinsoul down against the carpet of the supply closet, Jungeun pressed herself on top of her, and slid her fingers inside of her again. Jinsoul's arms wrapped around Jungeun's shoulders, and her thighs clung to either side of Jungeun's hips with each steady movement of her fingers, in and out like a rhythmic motion. Jungeun could feel herself about to explode, let alone Jinsoul. It felt like she was soaking wet inside, too.

“Oh, shit...Jinsoul...!” Jungeun breathed, her voice a little hoarse from all the heavy breathing and the excitement earlier, and kissed her girlfriend's lips before she could reply.

Jinsoul tensed up beneath her. Her dress was completely messed up now; half-shoved all the way up around her waist, and the other half crumpled beneath Jungeun's body as she pressed it against her as they fucked on the floor; and, as Jinsoul clung to her a little more, she placed her hands either side of Jungeun's face.

“Ah?!”

“Tell me you love me,” Jinsoul demanded. Jungeun blinked, taken completely by surprise, and fucked her girlfriend at a slower, more intense pace as she talked.

“I do love you...”

“A-Ah...”

“I love you, Jinsoul.”

“Aah...m- _more_...”

Jungeun picked up the pace a little more, and Jinsoul's body tensed up again. She could feel it; she was close to the edge, now.

“I love you, Jinsoul. I love you, I love you...”

“Oh, fuck...” Jinsoul breathed, writhing around a little against Jungeun's body, and closed her eyes. “I'm close...I'm s-so...”

“Come for me,” Jungeun growled against her ear, and kissed it before she said, “ _baby_ ”.

“ _Aaah!”_

With a muffled cry that Jungeun just managed to cover with her lips, Jinsoul came; and, as the two of them slumped against each other with heavy, panting breaths, they found they'd managed to come to a halt just in time.

“Ummm...Jungeun? Jinsoul...? Are you in there?”

A soft knock at the door came twice; and Jungeun and Jinsoul both looked at the door in a surprised panic before anything else happened.

“Ah?! U-Um, just a minute...!”

Jinsoul laughed, watching Jungeun pull her pants back up and slip her shirt on once again, and exhaled a shaky breath; she was a complete mess, sure, but she'd be damned if it wasn't good.

“Jiwoo, what is it?” Jinsoul asked, attempting as best as she could to steady her voice, and ran a hand through her hair. “Does it have to be right now?”

“Not that I don't relate to sneaking off to do this,” Jiwoo began with a giggle in her voice, “but we wanted to talk to you about just who the bridesmaids are gonna be...”

Jungeun laughed into her hand quietly, and Jinsoul breathed out a laugh of her own.

“...Alright...just...just give us five minutes...”

“Okay!”

With a bright and airy laughter of her own, Jiwoo skipped back out to the garden; and, now fully dressed and still unbelievably horny, Jungeun helped Jinsoul stand up on a pair of shaky legs, and fall into her arms as they leant against the door.

“...Holy crap. I'd rather _not_ have that happen after we fuck again.”

“That's the risk we took, I guess,” Jinsoul laughed quietly, and kissed Jungeun's lips. “...You're amazing, you know.”

Jinsoul stroked a strand of hair behind Jungeun's ear beneath the dim lighting, and Jungeun felt her heart skipping a beat.

“How is it, even here, in this supply closet...you still know just how to make my heart flutter?”

“...Because I love you too, just for the record,” Jinsoul replied with a smile, and pecked Jungeun on the lips again. “Supply closet, or dressing room, or wherever else... there's nobody else I'd rather sneak away with, actually.”

Jungeun blinked, processing just what Jinsoul had said to her; before a blush came over her already flushed face.

“I...I should hope so. Ugh, in between my legs is aching like crazy...”

“Don't worry,” Jinsoul replied with a wide grin, “I'll see to you after we've had to be around other people a little longer. But, you know, Jungeun...”

“Hmm?”

Jinsoul smiled brightly, and chuckled to herself as she went from horny to lovestruck in almost a flat second; and, tilting her head to the side as she pulled her dress back to normal, said,

“I'll be asking you to marry me pretty soon, so you better prepare your answer, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about nothing but loona these days!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥♥♥


End file.
